My heart will go on
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: 1. Mikan Sakura has a heart disease so you can't do 2 things to her: MAKE HER MAD AND MAKE HER TIRED. But what if one stubborn boy meets her and make her his maid? Changed rating to T because of..oh just read and review!ADDED AN EPILOGUE
1. Prologue

**I'm planning to revise My Heart Will go on this summer. Well, here goes!**

**

* * *

My Heart Will Go On  
**_by: Blushing Nezumi_

_Life's challenges is just normal.  
But sometimes, it could be cruel.  
But no matter what happens,  
In this lifetime.  
Nothing can tear us apart._

Pant. Yes, I can't help but pant. I just have to run towards Hotaru-chan's house. Why? I'm in dire need of a job, today! Not for the needs of my daily life; but for the financial crisis I'm having a problem with because of this stupid heart disease. I need to buy the needed medications in order to lengthen my life.

If only Mother didn't need me so bad.

Sigh. I'm her only daughter, and her only reason to live. And I hope Hotaru could find me a dece-

_BUMP!_

Now who's the stupid creature who wasn't looking at his direction and completely ruined my little self-introduction?!

"Gee, Miss. Could you not have manners?"

I'm doomed. This person looks like he's one hell of a big millionaire! Or so I think he is. But just look! His white polo is messed up because of a Mocha drink he was drinking a while ago. But it just serves him right. He wasn't looking at his way. But I just couldn't leave a fine you handsome man like him dripping wet with mocha in the middle of an urban road. So, I offered my hand to help him up which he gladly accepted.

He stood up and composed himself. I gave him the loose orange jacket I was wearing, just to cover his wet self. "I'm sorry, sir! But you weren't looking on your way. I really need to go now, and you can have my jacket as a payment! Ja ne!" I said as I hurriedly ran off. First things' first. But before I could leave in my post, he grabbed my right arm and faced me to him.

Whoaaah. He's gorgeous!

He stared at me, like I was some sort of a peculiar speck. Of course I was insulted by that weird look, but I didn't budge. I must calm myself down. Don't be mad, don't be mad. It's bad for the health. Really Bad.

"You look like you're in dire need of a job, miss." He suddenly said. I was taken aback. Did he read my thoughts before we bumped! But I know that it's quite impossible for that to happen! It's like, magic! But I nodded, since I was excited.

"Yes, sir! Anything! I really need one, I beg of you! Any job at all! Even just a maid! But I do hope it's not that one." I said, a bit kneeling and my hands clasped together. He raised a brow at me, at smirked. Just for a moment out there, I thought he had devil horns.

"What if I say, a maid is just what I was looking for?"  
"I'll be ready to handle it, then." I answered with a little gulp. This job is the worst. I had to work my butt off and risk my heart's beat.

"Then that's settled, Miss Polka Dots. You're gonna work for me."

Now there's the devil horns. I wasn't mistaken at all, he did have horns. I raged in fury and kicked him right at the face. "Pervert!"  
"I may say that your are mistaken. You shown it to me, without regret at all."  
"We bumped. You bumped me. _You_ made it show, you pesky pervert!"

* * *

"Natsume Hyuuga." He told me his name. For once this was a decent talk between us two. "I'm Mikan Sakura." I replied politely. We were walking towards the parking lot, where his car was located.

"By the way, the maid job. Will I be serving for many people or just few?"  
"Few. Only Me and my siblings."  
"How about your parents?"  
"They died years ago."  
"Oh."

Then there was a long awkward silence.

"I'm terribly sorry."  
"It's no big deal, it is history."

And maybe, that was the start of a good Master and Maid relationship.

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

**That was waaaaaaaay different than the original prologue. Hahaha! R&R!**


	2. The job and the Hyuuga family

**Chapter 2!! Yay!!**

**I wish this story will turn out good…**

**Chapter 2: the job and the Hyuuga family**

"Simple, all you have to do is, be my maid." Natsume said. "NANI?!" Mikan screamed. "Tch, If I get deaf, you'll pay" Natsume said. "And If I-" Mikan covered her mouth realizing she was about to say about her heart disease.

"And If what?" Natsume said. Mikan, In much anger, suddenly panted…then panted harder, Natsume was wide eyed. Why was she panting?

"Oi Polka dots, are you alright?" Natsume asked. His face shows no emotion but his eyes are full of worry. "Hyuuga…hentai…nothing…to…worry…about" Mikan said between her pants

Mikan was clutching her shirt near her heart because it was aching, BADLY. Natsume can't take it anymore. He carried Mikan bridal style and hurriedly ran to his car.

He placed the brunette in the backseat letting her lay down. "Hyuuga…where…are…you…taking…me?" Mikan asked. "To the hospital baka" Natsume said. Mikan panicked! If Natsume will take her to the hospital, her secret will be revealed!

And she doesn't want to be hit with Hotaru's famous Baka Gun Million times stronger. "Hyuuga…kun…I…Appreciate…you…for…taking me…there but I'm –tries to sit- perfectly….fine." As she sat down. Her pants are now gone. "See?" Mikan said will smiling brightly.

Natsume saw this and kinda blushed but hid it perfectly. "Are you sure?" Natsume asked. "Hai! It's just, I've been, uhm, I've been running for so long that almost my breathe went out." Mikan lied.

"Hn, Whatever" Natsume said and turned the car to another direction. "Uhm, Hyuuga hentai, where are we going now?" Mikan asked. No answer. "Hyuuga hentai?" No answer. "HYUUGA KUN!!" "NANI?!" Natsume answered.

"Why aren't you answering?" Mikan asked. "Because I'm not Hyuuga hentai, Polka dots" Natsume calmly answered. "Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"You are"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Yeah"

"No you're not!"

"Suite yourself, then promise me you wouldn't call me Hyuuga hentai"

"Yeah,yeah Whatever"

…

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUGGGAAAAAAAAA!!" Mikan screamed. "Tch, what now?" Natsume asked. "You're cheating!!" Mikan replied. "Cheating for what?" Natsume asked. "Our quarrel!" Mikan said.

"So?" Natsume answered smirking. "Nandemonai" Mikan replied, sighing. She know she will lose anyway. "Ne, ne, Back to my question, where are we going Hyuuga kun?" Mikan asked.

"To my house baka youjo" Natsume replied cooly.

"Ooooh, where? Where?"

As she crawled beside the driver's seat and sat there looking at the view. There were houses. But not just houses, Mansions! Everywhere there were mango tress, but one mansion is different.

This mansion however isn't colorful as the other mansions were. It was black. ALL-BLACK. But it doesn't look like a haunted house. Instead, it was the most high class looking mansion in this village. Around it are the cherry blossom trees instead of the mango trees.

**Mikan's POV **

Oooh, a green mansion! Kawaii, but it looks like slime. Oooh, A mocha looking house, is this his home? We passed it. So, it's not. Wow! A multi colored mansion! Sugoi! Are we here? I hope we are.

OoOoOoh, the mansion beside it is blue mixed with yellow. It's kawaii!! It's full of bunnies!

Beside it is a purple mansion that has a sign that says 'IMAI MANSION' Is this Hotaru's other mansion? Ooooh, My Hotaru is really rich! Beside it is a pink mixed with midnight blue effected mansion!

After that is a dessert looking mansion. Then another midnight blue mansion. Then a fuchsia pink mansion.

The car stopped, I wonder why? Maybe we're here!! I looked at the house we parked. It was an all black mansion. But it looked like the most high class mansion EVER!

**END OF POV**

"Ne, ne, Hyuuga kun, Is this you're mansion?" Mikan asked amazed. "Yeah, why?" Natsume asked. "Nandemonai" Mikan answered.

They entered the mansion then when they opened the door, It wasn't all black.

It has black, but this time, red, white and gold colors mixed. Then what Mikan stared at was the frames. It looked old but inside it was pictures of handsome and beautiful ladies.

"Ne, ne Hyuuga kun, who is this?" Mikan asked. "Tch, you're so pathetic" Natsume answered. "Hey I'm being serious here!" Mikan said. "Tch, that's my Mom and dad, My grandparents and so on blah blah blah." Natsume anwered dully.

"Ah, You really look like your mom Hyuuga, you got her eyes!" Mikan said.

"Tch" Natsume…well…tched. "Ne, Hyuuga kun, do you think me and my Mom look alike?" As she shows a picture of her mom.

"Hn, you look alike, both bakas" Natsume said. "HENTAI" Mikan said payback.

"Polka dots"

"Idiot"

"Baka"

"Jerk"

"Natsume onii chan"

"Per- eh?"

She saw a boy with gray hair and red orbs(a/n: I like it red :p) and a girl with short black hair with red eyes.

"Natsume onii chan, who's that girl?" The girl asked.

"Sakura, Sakura Mikan!" Mikan answered for Natsume. "I'm Hyuuga Aoi!" Aoi said cheerfully. "Hyuuga Youichi" Youichi said dully.

'_like brother like little brother"_ Mikan thought. "Ah and I'm Hy-"

"She's our new maid guys" Natsume said."WHAT?!" Youichi shouted. "Really? Yay!" Aoi said cheerfully.

"I don't want a made Natsume onii chan!" Youichi said. "Tch, I'm tired of doing the laundry." Natsume said. "But onii chan, how can you be tired if I almost do all of the housework here?" Aoi said.

" Don't worry now, Mikan onee chan is here!" Mikan said. (a/n: I forgot, mikan is 20 so is Natsume. Aoi is 18 and Youichi is 13.) "Yay! But I'll still help Mikan one chan okay?" Aoi said. "Okay Aoi chan! But you'll only do small amount of work ok?" Mikan said. "Hai!" Aoi said.

"Tch" the 2 brothers said looking at the 2 girls get along. Simply ANNOYED.

"By the way, How much is my Salary? Mikan asked.

"You salary is"

**FINISHED FINALLY YAY!**

**R&R!**

**Tell me if you have any questions okay?**


	3. Aoi's promise

**Hi! Another chapter is updated!**

**I am giving all my best to do good so please review**

**I forgot to put this in the other chapters, gomen:**

**I own-**

**Higuchi: Innocent Flame!!**

**-sigh-Okay, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...T.T**

**chapter 3: Aoi's promise  
**

"Your salary is 4000 yen monthly" Natsume Answered. "NANI?!" Mikan screamed. She was shocked. She could already buy 1 bottle of her medicines then. "If" Natsume continued. That made Mikan nervous.

"If?" Mikan asked.

"If you do a good job. I will not give money to someone who doesn't work properly". Natsume said. "Hai!" Mikan screamed in joy. Natsume seemed energized whenever he sees her smile. The thing is..WHY? He was a woman-hater! Except Aoi and his relatives of course.

"So, what will I do now Hyuuga kun?" Mikan asked.

"Before you start your work, call me NATSUME. Hyuuga kun gives me the creeps." Natsume said.

"Natsume onii chan? Creeped? WOW! That's new ne Youichi kun?" Aoi asked his little brother. Youichi just shrugged."That's why he hates fangirls because they always call him Hyuuga sama" Youichi said.

"Hyu-I mean, Natsume has a fanclub?" Mikan asked. "Well, yeah, duh" Natsume said. "He's famous, **BAKA.**Youichi said emphasizing the word baka. "YOUICHI KUN! SAY SORRY TO MIKAN ONEE CHAN. THAT'S NOT NICE YOU KNOW!"Aoi scolded.

"You're not mother Aoi!" Youichi shouted back.This struck hard Aoi. "I may not be mother Youichi kun, I was just doing my promise to mom" Aoi said while crying as she ran upstairs to her room.

"Youichi! Such harsh words, against your Older sister. Please do say sorry to her. That hurts you know!" Mikan said. "Tch, Baka youjo." Youichi said as he ran up to the stairs but he go to his room, not Aoi's.

"Natsume kun, don't you even teach Youichi some manners?" Mikan said. "Tch, he has school baka, ask the school not me." Natsume answered back. "But still, you're the oldest and you're the role model to Youichi and Aoi." Mikan said.

"Why do you care, Polka dots?! Now do your job. First you wash this polo. Then cook lunch and you'll do all the household!" Natsume angrily answered and took off his polo and thrown it to Mikan's face.

"Aaaahh!! Peerrrvveeerrrttt!!" Mikan shouted."Taking off his clothes in front of me!!" Mikan continued.

"Tch, just get on with your work, baka youjo" Natsume said.

"Hai _pervert hentai no good jerk_" Mikan murmured the last italized lines.

"What?" Natsume said, obviously heard it because of the big vein that popped out from his head.

"Nandemonai" Mikan answered quickly with a big sweatdrop on her head.

**LATER**

"Lalalala hey! Lalalala hey! Scrub then soap! Rinse and wash. Voila! A good white polo!" Mikan sung as she finished washing the polo.

"Mikan onee chan?" A sad voice said.

"Aoi chan?" Mikan said because she was the only other girl besides her.

"Do you need help?" Aoi said.

"Well, not really" Mikan answered. She saw Aoi's reaction, it was sad, lonely and dull. Well for her, it's really hard to live with 2 cold boys. Then she had an idea. "But I do need company!" Mikan said happily and flashed her trademark smile.

Aoi smiled at this. Somehow, her smile made her feel light.

"Ne, ne, Aoi chan? Is it hard to live with 2 cold, arrogant boys?" Mikan asked.

"Well, not really, Even if they're cold. They're also nice. Especially Natsume onii chan. Youichi kun is really a brat. He doesn't even call me onee chan" Aoi answered.

"Oh, I see. Ne, Aoi chan, what did you mean by the promise?to your mom?well, don't answer it if you don't like." Mikan said quickly.

"No, I want to share it to you Mikan onee chan, because you're so nice" Aoi said.  
"Well, you see-"

**FLASHBACK**

There was a 30+ looking woman in a hospital bed panting heavily.And there were a 10 year old Natsume, a 8 year old Aoi and a 3 year old Youichi.

"N-Natsume, Y-Youichi chibi,(a/n: Their mother calls Youichi YOUICHI CHIBI because he looked like a chibi.) C-could you please l-leave me a-and aoi for a s-second?" Their mother said. "Hai" Natsume said and carried little Youichi. But before Natsume carried Youichi, Youichi ran to his mom and kissed her at the cheek.

"Arigatou Youichi chibi" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

The two boys headed for the door and exited the hospital room.

"Aoi chan" Mrs. Hyuuga started.

"Yes mommy?" Little Aoi said.

"I want you to promise me..."

"Promise what mommy?"

"If mommy is gone-"

"NO! mommy not leave me!"

"Aoi, Aoi, mommy will not leave you, Mommy is in here -points to Aoi's heart- And I will never leave that"

"Mommy"

"Promise me, Aoi Hyuuga, my only daughter, that you'll discipline your brothers no matter what, be strong, be strong for mommy okay? Teach them how to be positive in life, Especially Youichi chibi okay?"

"Yes mommy, I will"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that's your promise" As Mikan finished the last polo, which is Youichi's polo.

"Yes" Aoi said.

"Arigatou for sharing me your story Aoi chan!" Mikan smiled, but deep inside felt hurt for Aoi. Aoi is like a single mother disciplining her 2 sons. Only Natsume was older.

"Don't you have to go somewhere Aoi?" Mikan asked.

"Iie, maybe I'll help you hang these outside" Aoi said carrying 1 basket of clothes.

"Okay, that would do, since you love to work so-" Mikan was cut off because she can't breathe again.

_'uh-oh'_ she thought. "MIKAN ONEE CHAN!" Aoi screamed.

"Aoi...chan...don't...worry...please...don't...call...anyone..." Mikan said between her pants.

"But Mikan onee chan! You can't breathe!" Aoi said.

"This will be okay, see?" As Mikan stopped panting again.

"Are you sure? -embraces Mikan- don't leave me please Onee chan, If you have a disease, always tell me." Aoi said.

"Yes, Aoi chan, now let's do our job again and how about we watch tv after that?" Mikan requested.

"Hai! Aoi said.

"But before that"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**YAY! ANOTHER JOB WELL DONE. FOR ME ATLEAST.T.T**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF I DID WELL!**


	4. Ruka Nogi my boyfriend?

CHAPTER 4 UP

**CHAPTER 4 UP!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY!**

**NOW, BACK TO THE STORY**

**CHAPTER 4: RUKA NOGI MY BOYFRIEND?**

"But before that, let me get you a drink first" Aoi said. "Hai!" Mikan said.

Unknown to the 2 of them, there were 1 pair of crimson eyes that saw that event.

(a/n: All of them has crimson eyes except for Mikan right? Well, just guess who it is)

"It happened again." The owner of the eyes said. (a/n: now we all know who)

"Ne, Aoi chan, Is this purified drinking water?" Mikan asked. "Hai!" Aoi said.

'_okay, because that's the only water for me'_ Mikan thought.

After drinking water, Mikan and Aoi proceeded to hang the clothes.

"Aoi chan, You're really good at doing house chores" Mikan complimented.

"Well, our last maid was when I was 13, so I really got used to doing chores." Aoi said.

"It must be really hard for you Aoi, don't Natsume help you?" Mikan asked.

"Iie" Aoi answered.

'_ooh, when I get my hands on that pervert I swear I'm going to teach him a lesson'_ Mikan thought.

"Well then, you're not going to do any major chores anymore because I'm here!" Mikan said.

"Arigatou Mikan onee chan, demo, I'll still help okay?" Aoi said. "Okay!" Mikan said.

'_Ding Dong' _goes the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Mikan.

She then opened the gates and guess who she saw?

"RUKA PYON?!"

"SAKURA!"

"What are you doing here?!" The both shouted in unison.

"Well, I'm working here as a maid." Mikan said.

"I'm Natsume's bestfriend so I was planning to visit him" Ruka said.

"Oh, I missed you Ruka!!" as she embraced Ruka.

Unknown to her, three pairs of crimson eyes was behind them watching the whole thing.

"Uh…Ruka onii chan! Nice of you to come by!" Aoi said.

"Oh, hi Aoi, Youichi, Natsume!" Ruka greeted.

"Tch, Polka dots don't embrace our guests or should I say, Ichigo kara?" Natsume teased but actually was a little.dare I say it…JELLY!(jealous)

"waahh!! Now I won't get married!!" Mikan shouted on the top of her lungs causing the 4 to almost be deaf.

"Shut up ugly" Youichi said.

"Youichi kun!" Aoi scolded with a glare. (a/n: wow! Aoi's glaring!!)

"Tch" Youichi said.

"Why don't we come in? And oh yeah, Mikan onee chan, we have to prepare lunch!" Aoi said to Mikan.

"Oh yeah, Let's go Aoi! See ya later Ruka pyon!" Mikan said and bid farewell to Ruka although she's just going to the kitchen (a/n:baka no Mikan)

"Well, you heard the baka, let's go inside. I'm going to play my psp" Youichi said.

"Hai" Ruka said as they entered the big mansion.

MEANWHILE AT MIKAN AND AOI

"Aoi you're a chef!" Mikan said while tasting Aoi's cooking. "That was nothing Mikan onee chan!" Aoi said. "Thanks for cooking today Aoi!"

"So, let's prepare the table and eat." Mikan said.

"Okay"

They left the kitchen and headed for the dining room. Mikan was shocked because it was so big. The table can be occupied with 10 persons. The room is Dark but the aroma of the candles in all the corners and in the table makes a great effect.

"Sugoi!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan onee chan, you like our dining room?" Asked Aoi.

"Yup! It's so big! And it has a romantic essence because only candle are here and the tablecloth is red hearts and The chairs are so high class looking! The windows are all closed and is covered with red curtains. What a Room!!" Mikan said.

**AOI'S POV**

Wow! Mikan onee chan is sure happy! But I'm worried for her. She looks like Mom when she can't breathe. Does she have heart disease? Like mom? I hope not.

"Aoi chan you're spacing out" Mikan said.

"Oh, gomenasai Mikan onee chan" Aoi said.

"Aoi chan, why don't you call the others and say dinner's served?" Mikan asked

"Okay" Aoi said as she headed off to the living room.

**LATER**

"Hmmm…smells nice" Ruka said as they entered the dining room.

"Dinner's served guys!" Mikan said as the boys sat on their places. Natsume on the middle corner. On his left Is Aoi and Mikan and on his Right is Youichi and Ruka.

Youichi, Ruka, Natsume and Aoi was about to get some food when Mikan said something.

"Ah, ah, ah, before we eat, let's pray first okay? Dear Kami sama, Arigatou for the food you gave us today, for feeding us with such great blessing. Arigatou Gozaimasu Kami sama. Amen" Mikan prayed.

"Now let's eat!" Mikan said.

"Then they ate Aoi's cooking, Sushi with Jjanpong (a/n: what's the spelling again?Is there such thing as sushi with jjanpong?)

**AFTER EATING**

"That was great Aoi chan!" Mikan said.

"Arigatou Mikan onee chan" Aoi said.

"Ruka, Do you know Polka?" Natsume asked.

"You mean Sakura san? Hai" Ruka answered.

"Why" Aoi asked.

"Because Ruka is my"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**R&R!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT OKAY!**

**OH, SOME SUGGESTIONS WILL DO TO!**

**JA NE!**

**SORRY IF IT'S MUCH SHORTER**


	5. Youichi's open up and Aoi's similarity

**CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!!**

**I'm very happy because even i only got 21 reviews, they still reviewed **

**But I want more...T.T**

**Please also support my other story..**

**Chapter 5:Youichi's open up and Aoi's similarity  
**

"Because Ruka is my soon-to-be-bestfriend-in-law!" Mikan said hapily which caused Aoi to smile, Youichi and Natsume to sweatdrop thinking is there any word such as soon-to-be-bestfriend-in-law and Ruka to blush furiously.

"WHAT?!" the three siblings said in unison.

"Aren't you telling me something Ruka?" Natsume asked.Ruka froze on his seat.

"You mean Natsume kun, Ruka's your bestfriend and you even don't know?! He's engaged to Hotaru silly!" Mikan said.

"Imai san?" The three siblings said once again in unison. "The famous inventor and our neighbor a few mansions away?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah!" Mikan said.

"Tch" as Natsume gave Ruka a glare that says, -you're in big trouble for not telling me that- as he continued "Then why hug him like you're the one engaged Polka?" Natsume asked.

"FYI, I haven't seen him in 3 months!" Mikan answered.

They haven't noticed that Youichi went to the gate.

"Oi what's the bickering about?" An icy voice said. They all turned their heads to see Imai Hotaru. Well, Mikan see Hotaru means...WAR. Why? look:

"HOOOOOOOTTTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUU!!"

"BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA" says the Baka gun, cow version 1.0

Time for Hotaru's explanation

"Invention 454, The Baka gun, cow version 1.0, Created in a form of a cow because in the Philippines baka means cow. It automatically fires at a certain someone who will try to hug you or do something stupid. Sale for 1,000,000 yen." Hotaru chibi explained.

"Itai" Mikan said as she rubbed her sore body while Aoi came to help her stand up.

"Hotaru, nice to see you" Ruka said as he pecked Hotaru's cheek which Hotaru gladly let him.

"Um, wanna eat Ms. Imai?" Aoi asked. "No thank you" Hotaru replied.

"Hotaru why did you have to hit me?" Mikan asked. "I don't want to be choked by you. I might die." Hotaru said which struck hard Mikan. The word 'die' reminded her of her heart disease."Gomenasai Hotaru chan" She managed to say.

"Have you told Hyuuga yet?" Hotaru asked Ruka which caused Natsume to twitch because she said Hyuuga.

"Well, Sakura said it first." Ruka explained. Definitely afraid he might be hit by the infamous Baka gun cow version 1.0

"Well, since you all know that me and Ruka are engaged. The truth is for almost half a year now, we'll be marrying in 1 month. Exactly July 5." Hotaru said. Which caused Mikan and Aoi to imagine the wedding.(a/n: the day in that time was june 5)

"Sakura you will be the maid of honor and Hyuuga will be the best man." Ruka said which caused Mikan to scream in delight.

"Kyaaa!!"Mikan screamed.

"Shut up, Polka dots! You're making my ears bleed" Natsume said. "Gomene Natsume kun" Mikan said.

"Well, we better be going, we have some business to do" Hotaru said as she dragged Ruka out of the mansion and headed to Ruka's mansion which is the blue mansion with bunnies. Soon-to-be Hotaru's mansion too.

"Well, Let's put the dishes away" Mikan said as she and Aoi took the dishes to the kitchen.

Natsume and Youichi just gone back to their business

Mikan looked at the watch that says '1:35' '_oh my gosh, I'm late for my appointment to Dr. Subaru!My appointment is 2:20!_'. Mikan thought. "Uhm, Aoi chan, If you could, can you clean the dishes by yourself? I really need to go because my day was booked until Natsume come along please?" Mikan begged.

"Of course Mikan onee chan, I understand". Aoi said.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Now I only need Natsume kun's permission."

Mikan headed to Natsume's room and knocked.

'_knock knock_'

"What?" Natsume asked as he opened the door.

"Natsume kun, Gomene, because I must leave the mansion because, I have an appointment please?" Mikan pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

WRONG MOVE

"Iie" Natsume cooly said.

"EH? Natsume kun...please?" Mikan said as her eyes are more big now.

"Iie" Natsume said again as he turned his back on the pleading brunette.

RIGHT MOVE

Natsume felt arms surrounding around his waist. he turned his head and saw the brunette embracing him.

"Please Natsume kun, My life depends on it" Mikan said.

Well, Natsume still has a heart so, "Iie"

"Natsu-"

"But ONLY, if you take care of yourself and return tomorrow" Natsume cutted off Mikan.

"I will! I will!" Mikan jumped for joy as she pecked Natsume on the cheek, as a sign of Thanks.

Natsume blushed a little but hid it well.

"Well, I'll be heading off Natsume kun!" Mikan said as she bid farewell to Natsume.

"Oooops...I forgot Youichi kun" Mikan snapped. She headed for Youichi's room and knocked again.

'_knock knock_'

"What baka no youjo?" Youichi asked to Mikan.

"Well, You-chan, I'll be going out for a while" Mikan said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" As Youichi will close the door but Mikan stopped it.

"You chan, why are you always hot headed when I'm around?" Mikan asked.

"I already told you I hate nannies!" Youichi said.

"But I'm not a nanny You chan! I'm just a maid. I'll only do household chores" Mikan said.

"Nanny, maid, servant or whatever. It's still the same." Youichi said.

"Then tell me why then I'll leave you alone." Mikan said.

"Why do you care?" Youichi asked.

"I care because i do!" Mikan snapped to Youichi. Expecting another No, Mikan closed her eyes.

"Fine" Youichi said.

Mikan blinked her eyes shocked from Youichi's answer.

"I suppose my loudmouth sister already told you our last maid right?That was when I was 8 yrs. old" Youichi said.

"U huh" Mikan replied.

"At my school,-"

**FLASHBACK**

"Youichi kun here's you're lunch!" says the maid, Kiara.

"Arigatou Kiara chan" Youichi simply said.

"Look at that, Youichi's a baby, still has a nanny!" a boy named Hiroshi said.

"Yeah! What a lousy kid" a girl named Chika said.

"Youichi's a baby, still has a nanny!" the two sung in unison.

After that Kiara was worried sick of Youichi then Youichi said "Please, go home now Kiara chan."

"Hai Youichi kun" Kiara replied.

Then Youichi cried silently while the 2 left.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, you hate maids because you want to be independent at the same time away from bullies?" Mikan asked.

Youichi only nodded.

"You know You chan, If you just ignored them they will be more irritated. That's what I would do. You already know that Natsume kun calls me by my underwear right? Well, look, I'm not even affected by it! Be strong Youichi!" Mikan said.

"Thanks Mikan" Youichi said. Mikan was wide eyed.

"M-Mikan? Youichi kun, you called me by my name!" Mikan said happily.

"Just shut up" Youichi said. "Hai!" Mikan said. She looked at the watch and it says '2:00'

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEE!!" as she dashed outside the mansion to the hospital.

**MEANWHILE AT AOI**

Natsume went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hmmmmhmmmmm" Aoi hummed as she was washing the dishes. "Oh, Natsume onii chan!" Aoi said.

Natsume just nod and proceeded to the fridge. After a while he heard plates crashing.

He hurriedly go to Aoi but he saw was Aoi panting heavily while lying on the cold floor. Natsume hurriedly carried Aoi bridal style and shouted Youichi's name.

Youichi go to the kitchen.

"Natsume onii chan, What happened to Buriko?" Youichi asked worried. "I don't know, let's take her to the hospital!" Natsume said as he carried Aoi to the car with Youichi along.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**HOW WAS IT?**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Hospital Racket

**CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!**

**I'M GETTING EXCITED ON HOW MY STORY WILL GO!**

**I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO END IT BUT I PROMISE..**

**I'LL DO MY BEST! YATTA!**

**YOU KNOW, I HAVE ALREADY GONE IN 5 CHAPTERS AND IT'S STILL THE SAME DAY RIGHT?**

**THEY HAVEN'T SLEPT YET OR IT ISN'T EVEN NIGHT YET.**

**THIS IS ONE WACKY DAY!**

**CHAPTER 6: HOSPITAL RACKET**

Natsume hurriedly put Aoi in the backseat and Youichi sat beside her sister letting her head rest on his lap. Natsume started the car's engine and zoomed to the hospital.

**MEANWHILE AT MIKAN**

_'BAM'_ goes Dr. Subaru's door.

"Am I late Dr. Subaru sir?" Mikan asked.

"Iie. Actually you're 5 minutes earlier." Dr. Subaru said.

"Thank goodness" Mikan sighed.

"So, shall we proceed to your exams Mikan?" Dr. Subaru asked.

"Hai" was Mikan's reply.

Mikan laid on the hospital bed and Dr Subaru placed his stethoscope in her heart listening to the beat. Then Dr. Subaru took an example of Mikan's blood then tested it.

(a/n: I'm not a doctor. I don't even know if they really do that. Just bear with my imagination)

"Mikan chan, You're heart disease is in the 2nd stage out of the 5th stage of it." Dr. Subaru said.

"You still have plenty of healthy blood in your body so you still have time for treatments and a chance to live longer until your time has come" Dr. Subaru explained further.

"How many months Doctor?" Mikan asked.

"Years, Mikan. You still have a chance to live until you reach your 80's or something." Dr. Subaru Answered.

"Really, gee thanks doctor!" Mikan said.

"BUT-" Dr. Subaru said.

"If you loose such big amount of blood in your body, You might die this instant. Be careful of your body. A scratch is worth some drips of blood. Be careful for getting harmed. It's the only thing that makes you alive. Don't work to much and don't get too stressed or your blood will be in high pressure that may cause for you to cry blood." Dr. Subaru said.

"What about my Menstruation?" Mikan asked.

"It doesn't count. Those are excess blood." Subaru said

"Oh, I see. But why sometimes I can't breathe?" Mikan asked.

"According to my calculations, those are only signs that you have a heart disease. But be careful, It might block your breathing forever. If that takes place, drink this." Dr. Subaru handed some pills to her.

"Oxygen through pills for those who can't breathe properly, So this will forcely go through my neck and break whatever blocks my breathing then gives some oxygen?" Mikan asked.

"Correct, that was from my Nurse, Ogasawara Nonoko. Take that for free since You're my best and cheerful patient." Subaru said.

"Arigatou Dr. Subaru Imai, and thanks for not telling Hotaru this!" Mikan bid farewell to Dr. Subaru as Subaru waved back.

**MEANWHILE AT AOI**

"Natsume Onii chan can't you drive more faster?" Youichi complained.

"Wanna let me go to jail Youichi? I'm drivingthe most approved speed here!" Natsume shouted back.

_"Mom"_ mumbled Aoi.

"What? Buriko come again?" Youichi asked.

_"Mom, Onee"_ as Aoi coughed blood which stained Youichi's hand, hankerchief and pants.

"Onii chan hurry up! Aoi's coughing and crying blood!" Youichi shouted worriedly.

"What?!" Natsume shouted and pressed the thing-that-accelerates-the-car so hard that their car was like a racer's car now.

(a/n: what is it anyway? the thingy that makes the car accelerate? accelerator? i'm not sure gomen. Anyway, I don't drieve. I'm way too young.)

"Sunday Driver!" shouted a driver from a car which Natsume almost bumped to.

Then when they passed the police's station,

WRONG WAY NATSUME

The police cars are now chasing the fast driving Natsume. Aoi is still Coughing and crying blood and Poor Youichi painted red all over now.

(a/n: may I ask how do you pronounce Aoi? Because I pronounce is as letters like (A)ey o (I)ay.)

_"Tch, First traffic then police, what's next?" _Natsume thought.

"Natsume onii! Aoi stopped coughing and crying blood!" Youichi said.

"Finally!" Natsume said. "Natsume onii but the police is still behind us!" Youichi reminded.

"Argh," as Natsume turned left then turned right then done the same thing once again confusing the police.

"Finally I've lost them!" Natsume said as he headed the car to the hospital finally.

_'Tick Tock Tick Tock' _goes the clock clearly can be heard in the quiet hospital_  
_

"EMERGENCY!" Natsume shouted carrying the blood stained Aoi in his arms.

The nurses hurriedly got a hospital bed and Natsume placed Aoi carefully at the hospital bed then the nurses including Natsume and Youichi bring the Hospital bed to an emergency room. Once Natsume and Youichi was about to enter,

"Sir, We do not allow others here inside the emergency room when a patient is being treated." A nurse said.

Natsume and Youichi cannot do anything so they just sat at the bench beside the emergency room and prayed for the safety of their only girl in the family, _Aoi Hyuuga..._

"Natsume onii chan, I'll just head to the CR to clean myself." Said the blood stained Youichi.

"Hai" Natsume replied.

Then Youichi headed of for the comfort room.

**AT MIKAN (NOTE: MIKAN HAS CHANGED HER OUTFIT)  
**

Mikan was from the comfort room. Then her stomach suddenly grumbled and decided to head to the canteen of the hospital to eat something.

The way to the canteen is pass Dr Subaru's room, through the emergency rooms left of the nursery and voila! The canteen. Wait...EMERGENCY ROOM?

"Wha-What is Natsume kun doing here? Did he notice? Did he know whaaa!! I'm in deep trouble. Why is he sitting there in the bench of the emergency room? I must pass through him without him noticing" Mikan thought.

Mikan slowly tip toed behind the huge garbage can. Then She swiftly twirled to the open door where she can hide. Knowing Natsume didn't see her, She sighed and leaned on the door causing the door to close and make a huge sound.

_Mikan+hide behind an open door+lean on it+close loud+Natsume hearsMikan doomed_

With the sudden door closed, Natsume looked up to what caused it then the only thing he saw was wavy auburn hair that turned left the corner. Natsume being curious followed the strange familiar looking auburn hair.

When he turned left he saw the back of the head clearly and saw it was 2 pigtailed familiar auburn hair. Then he thought _'Is that Polka dots? Better follow it and find out'_

Natsume hurriedly ran to follow the familiar haired girl. When the girl reached the corner, he swore he saw Mikan's face.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I swore when she looked back, It's Polka dots. I turned right then saw the humungous canteen. There are so many auburn haired girls here. So there's only 1 way to find out...FIND THE PIGTAILED IDIOTIC ONE!

I immediately used my eyes for the search and saw her at the counter hurriedly buying an orange juice and ham sandwich. I immediately took hold of her but when she turned around it was not Polka. It was a same girl with auburn haired and in pigtails too.

"Gomen I thought you were someone else" I said.

"No, no, I AM your girlfriend you're looking for" The girl said.

_"Tch, thinking I was looking for my girlfriend? Bah, I don't eve have one. Nice trick Baka"_I thought as I ignored what the girl said and continued to search still positive I saw the real Polka.

Then again, I found another pig tailed brunette and it was running to the left munching a burger. I immediately followed it and ran for it.

**END OF POV**

**MIKAN'S POV**

_"Gosh, Natsume is a fast runner! What shall I do! My burger's slipping out of my mouth. Good thing I catched it on time. I turned then I saw a hallway that has many doors. I immediately picked the first door near me because it's the least Natsume could think I hide to." _I thought.

I entered the door and guess what I saw.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a WIG ROOM?" I said quietly but shocked.

"How can there be a wig room here?" I said to myself as I roamed around and looked at the wigs.

I heard footsteps nearing the door so I immediately got a long pink hair wig. I hid My pigtails well and wore the blazier in the couch then I got a pen and pretending to do some paperwork.

The footsteps stopped then It turned the doorknob then I pretended to do paperwork but to my surprise, I think it was the owner of the room herself and not Natsume!

"What are you doing here?" The lady said.

"I'm sorry mam, I was just hiding from someone." I said to the blonde haired lady that says Serina on her I.D.

"Whatever, just go away here" Serina said.

"Hai!" I said as I exited the room. To my surprise, Natsume was looking in the other doors as I expected. Good thing that Serina didn't notice that I brought her wig along.

(a/n: No, Serina's not bald. She just owns the wigs)

**END OF POV**

Mikan hurriedly ran to the other corner which the exit is located Unfortunately, Natsume heard the footsteps and immediately ran back where he heard the footsteps head to.

He saw a girl with long pink hair standing cooly at the wall thinking that it might saw Mikan, he decided to ask her.

"Miss, did you see an auburn pigtailed haired girl ran through here?" Natsume asked.

"Why yeah, she went that way" The pink haired girl said as she pointed to the direction it was and flashed a smile which somehow lightened Natsume's feelings.

"Hontou ni? Arigatou" As he ran to the direction the pink haired girl pointed to. Mikan sighed and wiped her perspiration beside her forehead that touched the wig's bangs. Natsume suddenly want to ask her name but then again, he saw the girl's bangs was mixed pink and brown and some auburn hair was popping out from the wig which is courtesy of the ribbons.

"Polka dots?" Natsume asked.

"Polka dots? Who's Polka dots?" The girl said.

"You or should I say, Strawberries." Natsume said walking the way of the girl.

"What are you talking about? You mean the girl you're looking for? I thought you said she has auburn hair?" The girl said walking backwards.

"Why now you have mixed auburn in your hair?" Natsume asked.

"_what to say what to say_ It's there like always. You musn't have noticed. I better go now, Ja" as the girl hurriedly ran to the exit.

Natsume thought it was true because of the outfit. _'Mikan didn't wear a blazier right?' _Natsume thought and just headed back to the bench beside the emergency room.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

"What is she doing here?" the someone said.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**HOW WAS IT?**

**I THINK IT WAS SHORT T.T**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AN NXM MOMENT**

**BECAUSE I NOTICED THERE'S NOT MUCH MOMENTS HERE**

**WELL, THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT MIKAN AND NATSUME**

**BUT NOT REALLY A MOMENT**

**NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO AOI AND NXM MOMENT YAY!**

**BUT ONLY IF YOU R&R SO...R&R!!**


	7. Heart Disease and Love's Magic

**CHAPTER 7...**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY SUGAR RUSH!!IT'S ABOUT KOKO AND ANNA!! A ONESHOT!!**

**PLEASE R&R IF YOU LIKE!!**

**CHAPTER 7: HEART DISEASE AND LOVE'S MAGIC**

Natsume went back to the bench beside the emergency room. "Natsume onii chan, Where have you been?" asked Youichi.

"Nandemonai" Natsume simply answered not even bother looking at Youichi.

"Tell me, Natsume onii chan, You followed Mikan onee?" Youichi asked which caused Natsume to look directly at Youichi.

"You mean, Polka was really here?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"Hai, I saw her exit the hospital's CR." Youichi said.

_'What was she doing here? Tomorrow I'll ask that idiot'_ Natsume thought

**AT MIKAN**

"Pheww...I thought Natsume was gonna caught me" Mikan said as she walked in the streets.

Mikan passed by a small building that says "Future" which looks interesting.

"Is this new? I never seen this place before" Mikan said to herself and decided to enter .

When she entered the first thing she saw was Different colored curains and fluffy pillows.

Then when she entered further she saw a lady with blond hair and she has a "bandana" on her head and she was looking at some sort of crystal ball in the middle of the table.

Then it hit her, This was a psychic place. Then she had an Idea! Why don't she let her read her palm? Know her future? Waa!!

_'A psychic? Waa! I thought those didn't exist!!I wanna try!_' Mikan thought

"Mikan, come in" the psychic lady said.

"Wa? How did you know my name miss?" Mikan asked.

"I know because I'm a psychic Mikan chan." The psychic said.

"I guess you wanna let me see your future right? Come here girl..." The psychic said as she lead her infront of the crystal ball.

"Put your hand on the crystal ball" The psychic instructed as Mikan obeyed.

The psychic concentrated on looking at the crystal ball. After a few minutes the lady had her eyes wide shock.

"Mikan, You will have a very good lovelife" The psychic said as Mikan squealed in delight.

"Really? With whom?" Mikan asked.

"To someone you know" The psychic answered.

"BUT-"

"But what?" Mikan asked.

"Your time is near" The psychic said sadly.

Mikan stood there shocked. Her time is near? Imagine having a great lovelife when you will just die.

"Uh, Arigatou" Mikan managed to say as she gave her the money.

"No, keep it. I don't really need money" the psychic said.

"Oh, gee, thanks" Mikan said as she bid farewell and sulked while walking home.

**AT THE SAKURA RESIDENCE**

"Mom I'm home!" shouted a sad Mikan.

"Mi-chan! I'm glad you're back home! So, how's your day? Did Hotaru find you a job?" asked Yuka, Mikan's mother.

"I found a job, But Hotaru didn't help me, I was on my way to Hotaru's house but a guy bumped to me and offered me to a job." mikan explained.

"And what job is it?" Yuka asked curious.

"Maid." Mikan simply answered.

"WHAT?! A maid?! But it will make you completely exhausted! You're heart disease might get worse!" Yuka screamed.

"It's okay Mom, Aoi helps me sometimes." Mikan said.

"Oh, I see. Just, take care of yourself will ya honey?" Yuka asked.

"Of course Mom!" Mikan answered.

**NEXT DAY, AT THE HYUUGA MANSION**

"Natsume kun! Aoi chan! You chan! I'm here!" says a noisy brunette.

"Ohayou Mikan onee" says Youichi who was opening the gate.

"You-chan, where's Aoi chan?" asked Mikan.

"So, you're telling me you don't know eh?" Youichi said.

"Yeah! Why would I know?" Mikan asked.

"Because YOU were in the hospital?" Youichi said. Mikan stood there nervous.

"Me? Hospital? You must be having a high fever You chan! I didn't go to the Hospital!" Mikan lied.

"Hide behind the garbage, twirled behind the door, lean on it then ran away? Hmm?" Youichi retorted back reminiscing the time when Mikan was trying to sneak.

"Huh? Eh...No I didn't and I didn't lean on it, It moved on it's own!" Mikan shouted. Youichi smirked.

"Then why did you know?" an icy voice said answering for Youichi.

"Natsume kun?!" Mikan shouted.

"Tch, surprised baka? Tell me, why did you go to the hospital?" Natsume said.

"Huh? Oh that Hospital! I was visiting Dr. Subaru, Hotaru chan's brother, yeah!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh really...ok...NOT!" Youichi and Natsume said in unison.

Then Natsume carried Mikan bridal style.

"Let me down Natsume kun! Let me down!" Mikan shouted as she tried to break free from Natsume.

"Not until you tell the truth _Mikan._"Natsume said as she bring Mikan to his room. matte...ROOM?!

**AT NATSUME'S ROOM**

"Put me down Natsume Put me down!" Shouted a pleading brunette.

"Whatever" as he throw Mikan on his bed.

"Itaii" said Mikan. "That hurts Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted.

"Tch, Now tell me, What did you do to the hospital?" Natsume asked.

"I visited Dr. Subaru and I'm not lying!" Mikan said as if it was really true.

"Then why did you have to hide from me?" Natsume said.

"Because...uh... Nandemonai let's forget about that and on with our business okay? So, where's Aoi chan Hyuuga?" Mikan asked completely wanting to let go from their conversation.

"In the hospital, she has Heart disease Ichigo kara. In the 3rd stage already. The doctor said She inherited it from mom. She had cried and cough blood. Happy?" Natsume said a lttle worried.

"Natsume? Is that true? Wha- Oh my..._'what, Aoi also has a heart disease like mine?_' Gomenasai Natsume kun!" Mikan said as she embraced Natsume.

"Okay, don't choke me to death Ichigo kara, or should I say, Sakura-kara?" Natsume teased.

"HYUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAA HEEENTAAAAAAAAIII!!"Mikan screamed which caused Natsume to automatically cover his ears, Youichi to twitch and the neighbors to think who's the Hentai, Natsume or Youichi.

"Geez Sakura kara, don't make my ears bleed."Natsume said.

Mikan stomped out of his room and proceeded to her household work. She was dusting the cabinets. Then after the 7th cabinet was the most huge cabinet there, It was so high that she couldn't reach it.

"This cabinet is so high!!"Mikan said to herself as she tried to reach the top. She tried and tried and failed and failed. She tried one last time then she was shocked on why she now can easily dust the top. She looked down and saw a raven haired head and crimson eyes staring back at her eyes holding her thighs carrying her carefully.

"Waah! Natsume you don't have to do that!" Mikan shouted and blushed a little.

"And never finish your work, don't think so" Natsume said and looked left obviously hiding his blush.

Mikan just continued to dust the top part of the cabinet. As she finished Natsume put her down.

"Arigatou Natsume Kun" Mikan thanked Natsume. Natsume just nod.

Later on Mikan decided to water the sakura trees. She got the hose and watered the humongous Sakura trees.

A little while later, the water on the hose stopped running.

"What's the matter with this hose?" Mikan asked to particularly no one then looked at the hose. She followed the trail of the hose by her eyes then found a foot standing on it. She looked up and up and saw the raven haired lad again.

"Natsume kun, you're stepping on the hose" Mikan said.

"I know" Natsume said as the matter-of-fact.

"Then why don't you step away and shoo shoo?Can't you see I have work here?" Mikan said putting her hands on her waist and the hose pointing to her face.

"Well, if you say so" Natsume put his foot back and the water flowed again.

"Arigatou Natsu-SPLASH!- Argh, Hyuuga you meanie!!" said a soaked Mikan.

Natsume ran away but of course our brunette will never let Natsume away with this.

She put the hose into the highest point and pointed it to Natsume which of course reached our favorite lad and soaked him wet.

_'Wow he has a muscular body'_ Mikan thought. "Fallen for me Sakura kara?" Natsume teased.

Oh no, Mikan Volcano erupted -.-".

"HYUUUUGAAAAAAA YOU'RE SO GONNA GET THIS!" as Mikan zoomed to Natsume, pinching his ear while pointing the hose to his face. Will our Natsume Hyuuga let Mikan away?

**NO**

Natsume swiftly got the hose from Mikan's grasp and pointed it at her body while pulling her pigtails.

Then Mikan tried to point the hose back to Natsume as Mikan got out-of-balanced and pushed Natsume down. The place was like a little hill but very little then Mikan rolled down with Natsume almost hugging her.

Then their rolling stopped. Natsume on top of Mikan.

Natsume directly looked at Mikan's eyes then moved his face closer and closer until...

they kissed.

Mikan was wide eyed and quite shocked on why Natsume did this but her body moved on its own and responded to the kiss.

After 10 seconds they broke apart with blushes on both of their faces very visible.

"G-gomen Natsume kun" Mikan managed to say as she got up, dusted her skirt and walked away blushing. But no, Natsume won't let her. Natsume held her wrist before she could go away much more further.

"Mikan..." Natsume managed to say while hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Mikan...I haven't met you for that long...

but...I feel...I think...I think and...I know...

I love you Sakura Mikan" Natsume said while getting a small box from his pocket. Mikan was surprised! Natsume Hyuuga, a hottie was inlove wth a simple girl...which is her.

"Na-na-na-Natsume?" Mikan said as he watched Natsume take a small box from his pocket.

"Mikan -kneeled- will you be my girl?" Natsume asked blushing furiously opening the box showing a simple silver ring with a pink sakura petal crystal in the middle and if you look closely engraved on it was MxN. Mikan jaw-dropped.

"Yes! Yes Natsume kun! Yes! HAI!" Mikan said happily as Natsume held her hand and inserted the ring as Mikan embraced her tightly which Natsume embraced back of course.

**YOUICHI'S POV**

_'Way to go Natsume Onii chan! You have a great taste in picking your beloved' _Youichi thought.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

A sleeping Aoi suddenly woke up and smiled. _'Natsume onii, you had learned to love. I'm so happy for you'_ Aoi thought.

"Miss Hyuuga are you alright?" asked the nurse.

"Hai Nurse. I just had a beautiful dream " Aoi said.

_'Arigatou Mikan Onee chan for helping me..helping me make Natsume nii love'_ Aoi thought happily

**AT THE "FUTURE" BUILDING**

_'Aye, that's right Mikan chan, love... Love and your heart will go on...'_ the psychic thought.

The psychic continued to look at Mikan's future. She saw something then she smiled brightly, taking of the bandana that shown all her blond hair that was tied in a ponytail.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**R&R!**

**HOW WAS IT?**

**IT WAS KINDA LONG BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE RIGHT? A LONG CHAPPIE!**

**SO THERE...WISH GRANTED AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. The date and the fate

**CHAPTER 8**

**I THINK THIS STORY'S ENDING IS NEAR!! WAAH!!**

**ONLY (I THINK) 2 CHAPTERS MORE OR LESS**

**THAT'S WHY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MY VERY 1ST FANFIC IS COMING TO END SOON!!**

**AND I THINK IT WAS A SUCCESS ALTHOUGH I'M VERY YOUNG(WELL, NOT TOO YOUNG LIKE 7 OR SOMETHING) BECAUSE MANY LIKED IT!!YATTA!!**

**CHAPTER 8: THE DATE AND THE FATE**

Lunchtime! Mikan, Natsume and Youichi are now silently eating their lunches.

"I miss Aoi chan" Mikan suddenly said as she sighed.

"Do you want to visit her?" Youichi asked.

"Definitely" Mikan plainly answered.

"Natsume onii, contact the hospital and ask if we can visit Aoi" Youichi said.

"Whatever" Natsume said as he got his cell and dialled the hospital's number.

"**Japan International Hospital here, may I help you?"** the voice said.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga, the brother of Aoi Hyuuga, is she in the condition to be visited?" Natsume asked.

**"Sir Hyuuga, she's getting treated this time, maybe tomorrow she's available"** the voice said.

"And who is this? Just for information" Natsume said.

**"Oh, this is Serina, the head of communications here in the hospital and also a wig owner"** the so called Serina said.

"Ok, Ja" Natsume said.

(a/n: I don't know if there's a JIH or Japan International hospital. If there's any I DO NOT OWN IT. If there's none, I OWN IT haha!)

"Sorry Mikan, Aoi's still in treatment" Natsume said to Mikan.

"Oh...that's...alright..." Mikan said between her pants. _'Good thing I have those meds in my pocket'_ Mikan thought.

"Daijobou Mikan?" Natsume asked worried.

"Hai...Natsume..kun...Nothing-gulps the medicine- to...-breathing back to normal- be worried of." Mikan assured the two of them.

Youichi, smart as he is got a feeling.

"Mikan onee chan, don't lie okay?do you have..." Youichi asked but was cut off.

"Have what You-chan? " Mikan said quick. Obviously nervous of what Youichi might say.

"Asthma?" was Youichi's reply.

"Iie Youichi kun... and I'm not lying" Mikan said. True she wasn't lying.

"Really?" Youichi said suspicious that she is lying.

"Hai You-chan! Me? lie? no I'm not lying I promise! pinky swear!" Mikan stated.

"Whatever" Youichi said as he finished his lunch and went upstairs.

Natsume and Mikan finished their lunches too. Mikan got the dishes and headed for the sink. Work was a little harder and duller because Aoi is not around.

Natsume stared at Mikan at the corner of his eyes. Seeing Mikan sigh like that hurts Natsume. Then he had an idea.

"Mikan, doyouwanttogoonadate?" Natsume said fast that Mikan said

"Are you speaking chinese Natsume? That was a long word! Very good" Mikan said gloomily.

"No I'm not idiot, I said, argh...do.you.want.to.go.on.a.date." Natsume stated. When Mikan heard the word 'date' she immediately blushed and had shimmering sparkling eyes.

"Hai Natsume kun! I do! I wanna!" Mikan said jumping up and down and flashing her trademark smile which Natsume really loved.

"Well then, let's go, _pyon kara_" Natsume teased as he snaked his arm around Mikan's waist.

Mt. Mikan erupted...again.

"Hyuugaaaaaaa!!Natsume kun come onnnn!!chaaaaaaaannnnggeee!!" Mikan shouted.

"Tch, you already changed a lot of me since yesterday baka" Natsume replied.

"Change your pervert attitude" Mikan pouted.

"As if I liked to see it" Natsume said and then Mikan smirked.

"Yeah you don't like to see it, you _love_ to see it." Mikan said obviously not knowing that she said it seductively. Well what do you expect from this dense idiot?

(Mikan: hey I heard that IF! me: sorry sorry!)

"Now you're getting a pervert yourself _Mikan_" Natsume teased Mikan.

"No I'm not! And because of that I'm going to buy you a gift and no looking when I buy alright?" Mikan said while dragging Natsume to the car.

"Whatever" was Natsume's famous reply.

When they headed for the car, Natsume immediately opened the door for the seat beside the driver's sreat and let Mikan hop in which Mikan did. (a/n: and I mean HOP in)

Then Natsume headed for the driver's seat and started the engine and headed to the town.

Mikan stared at the view. The town was so big and full of people! She was so amazed that it was so near the village. And also near at the hospital. Then a little while later, Natsume found a place to park the car and parked it.

"Natsume kun I'm going to buy something okay?" Mikan said.

"Ok just be back at 5 minutes" Natsume said as Mikan bid farewell to Natsume.

"Natsume followed Mikan by using his eyes and saw Mikan on a shop called _'NARUMI'S CLOTHES GALORE'_ which is color pink mixed with black.

Mikan entered the shop and was greeted by a tall blonde lady with her hair down.

"Konnichiwa miss! How can I help you?" the tall lady said.

**AT NATSUME**

Natsume was waiting there for about 7 minutes until Mikan came back holding a small paperbag.

"What's that?" Natsume asked curious.

"Well a paperbag duh" Mikan said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Idiot use your common sense, What's inside?" Natsume said.

"Well, for you Natsume kun!" Mikan said as she gave Natsume the paperbag.

Natsume opened the paperbag and peeked it. When he saw it, he immediately closed the paperbag.

"What the heck (a/n: sorry to my parents for that...HARSH word..I just can't help it. Not suitable for kids. gomen. Even though I'm a kid myself:p) is this?!" Natsume said in shock.

"What? It suites you perfectly Natsume kun!" Mikan said happily with a huge smirk on her face.

To my dear readers, If you were curious on what did Mikan buy for her boyfriend, well it was...well...boxers in polka dotted pattern, strawberry pattern, cherry blossoms patterned and Rabbit patterned.

"Tch, whatever Polka dots." Natsume said as he throwed the paperbag inside the car.

Then Natsume dragged Mikan to an amusement park.

"Na-na-na-na-NATSUME?! How sweet of you!!" Mikan said as she embraced Natsume almost choking him to death.

"Choking...not breathing" Natsume said hard.

"Oh, gomenasai Natsume kun" Mikan said as they entered.

Then they first rode the roller coaster which made Mikan all dizzy and scream out loud which made the passenger's almost deaf.

Then next they rode the ferris wheel. Mikan clinged to Natsume's arm all the time because everytime it goes up she feels her heart float.

Then this was where Mikan wanted to ride. The tunnel of love. Mikan pleaded Natsume to ride it which Natsume found it...well...childish but then again, he agreed because of his annoying girlfriend.

Mikan just felt romantic all the way through the whole ride while Natsume was still emotionless.

Then night time came fast.

Mikan and Natsume went to a Filipino style restaurant and ordered "chicken adobo".

"ne Natsume, this was a nice date! For my first time it was terrific!" Mikan said happily as she finished her meal.

"Whatever _Sugar_" Natsume said a little cutely which made Mikan blush. After eating, they went outside to go to the car and go home. But while walking, Mikan suddenly requested something to Natsume.

"Natsume, Will you buy a smoothie? I suddenly feel thirsty" Mikan said.

"Pig" Natsume said and went off to buy a smoothie.

"Oi Natsume! Make it Strawberry flavor!!" Mikan shouted to the walking Natsume, scratch that, the automatically covering-his-ears walking Natsume.

While waiting, Mikan looked around and saw a shop named "Pendant of Fate" which made Mikan curious and entered.

Mikan looked at all the jewelries sold there. There were different kinds of Necklaces, Rings, Earrings and a whole lot more!

"Sugoi! Waa! I want to buy one! I still have my meds so 1 wouldn't hurt" Mikan said to herself. She neared the counter and asked for something.

"Miss? What do you think I should buy? I'm kinda confused." Mikan asked to the counter with long blond hair tied in a braid.

"With such beauty you need to have a necklace to show your beauty, Not just beauty on the outside but also in the inside so you need a heart shaped necklace. Those brilliant caramel eyes shimmer in light so you need to have glitter in your necklace. Here, take this." The girl said as she gave a heart shaped red necklace with glitters.

"WOW! Sugoi! Arigatou Gozaimasu miss!Here's the money!" Mikan said as she handed a few yen.

"Take it, it's for free. And oh yeah, that pendant is called Heart of a million possibilities!" the girl shouted because Mikan was already running outside. And to show the girl that Mikan heard it, she shouted a big "HAI!!"

Mikan exited the shop and wore the necklace. Then a little while later, Natsume came back with the smoothies.

"Arigatou Natsume kun!" Mikan said to Natsume.

"Whatever"

_ ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi  
donna konnan datte tobikoerareru  
ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne  
kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara  
PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni  
_goes Natsume Hyuuga's cellphone as Natsume blushed.

"Waa! Kawaii ringtone! I didn't know you have a 'taste' in music Natsume!" Mikan teased.

"Tch, whatever" Natsume said as he flipped up his cellphone and answered.

"Hello?" Natsume said.

"Is this Mr. Hyuuga?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?" Natsume said.

"This is Serina, from the hospital, you know...before? I'm justhere to tell you that you need to go in the hospital because Ms. Hyuuga Aoi is in a critical state" says Serina.

"WHAT?!"

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**WAAH! AOI IS IN A CRITICAL STATE!!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WAAA!!**

**READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE**

**_THE END IS NEAR WAA!!_**


	9. A life for a life

**WAH! CHAPTER 9 IS HERE! WAH!**

**THE END IS NEAR OMG!!**

**SO PLEASE R&R!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LONG THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS.**

**CHAPTER 9: A LIFE FOR A LIFE**

"WHAT?!" shouted Natsume as he hung up and dragged Mikan to the car.

"Natsume kun! Itaii! My wrist hurts! What's going on?!" Mikan screamed in pain which Natsume realized and loosen his hold.

"Gomen Mikan, But Aoi's in a critical state and we need to go there fast!" Natsume said.

(a/n: Gomen everyone, Natsume is a little OOC here. Well not little, A LOT)

"WHAT?! Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up! And oh yeah, we need to pick up You chan too because he's all alone there and I bet he is dead bored!" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume to the car. (a/n: Natsume drags…then Mikan drags….what's next? The car drags?)

(Well….yeah)

Natsume and Mikan entered the car then Natsume started the engine and drove off

(with the help of Natsume of course)

"Oh my goodness, Aoi please be fine." Mikan prayed to Kami sama.

Natsume, worried for Aoi, saw Mikan pray. Then he held Mikan's hand and whispered a sincere "She'll be alright, she's a strong girl. She can survive this" Natsume reassured Mikan.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Natsume kun" Mikan said as she embraced Natsume. Then Natsume turned his attention to the street because he's driving!

Natsume drove all the way to the Hyuuga Mansion.

"YOUICHI!!" shouted a loudmouth Mikan.

A little while later, Youichi got out from the gate. "What?" asked a stubborn Youichi.

"Hop inside! Aoi is in a critical state, we must go to the hospital and maybe we'll stay there overnight" Mikan said as Youichi got inside the car.

Natsume then proceeded to go to the JIH or Japan International Hospital.

As they got there, Natsume, Mikan and Youichi hurriedly go to the nurse's station

"Miss, where is Aoi Hyuuga's room?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Room 341, 8th floor. She's currently being treated and will be finished after a few minutes." The nurse said.

"Arigatou" Mikan said as they went to the elevator and pressed the 8th floor button. Then when the elevator reached the 8th floor, they sped up to find room 341. A little while later, they saw the room and peeked at the 2 small circle windows.

They can't see clearly because of many nurses there. They just sat on the bench beside it and prayed. Especially the worried sick Mikan.

"Kami sama, help Aoi live…please" Mikan murmured.

Then after a few minutes, the doctor went out of the room. Expecting some peace, he was bombarded by a noisy idiot.

"Doctor, Is Aoi okay? Is there any way we can save her? Will she stay alive? Oh doctor answer me please!! Don't give me that look and-"

"Yes, yes Miss, please calm down. Ms. Hyuuga is currently fine.But she cried lots of blood. We currently gave her a pack of blood." The Doctor reported.

"Pheww" Mikan said as the 2 boys sighed in relief.

"By the way Doctor, Is Aoi available for visits tonight?" Natsume asked.

"Yes. But don't stay too late. The patient needs some sleep." The doctor said as he walked off.

Then Mikan rushed to Aoi's room followed by Natsume and Youichi.

"Onee chan! Onii chan! Youichi kun!" Aoi squealed in delight.

"Aoi chan I missed you!!" Mikan prepared to hug Aoi but….

BAKABAKABAKA

"Don't embrace a patient when she's still healing" an icy feminine voice said.

(a/n: I noticed Hotaru and Ruka appeared only once so, another appearance for them yay!!)

"Itaii, Mou Hotaru chan" Mikan said as she continued to hug Aoi but a little lighter which Aoi hugged back.

"I missed you everyone!" Aoi said as she signaled Natsume and Youichi to come which they did.

When they got close, Aoi suddenly embraced them both almost choking them to death.

"Choking" Natsume said while Youichi continued "Not breathing" then Aoi stopped hugging them.

"Congratulations Mikan onee chan and Natsume onii chan! You will be a great couple!" Aoi said which made Mikan blush, Natsume twitch, Youichi curious, Hoatru emotionless and Ruka shocked.

"How did ya know Buriko?" asked a very very VERY curious Youichi Hyuuga.

"Well, let's just say I had a dream" Aoi said while smiling sweetly.

'_More like a vision'_ Youichi thought as he sweatdropped.

"When will you be married?" asked a typical Imai Hotaru.

"Married?! Hotaru chan that's so fast! And speaking of marriage, Have you picked a wedding gown yet Hotaru chan?" Mikan said as she smirked.

"Baka no Mikan. Of course I did." Hotaru said.

"What? You already bought a gown? I never knew that!" Ruka screamed.

"Ruka Ruka Ruka, Seeing your soon to be wife's wedding gown is bad luck my dear, you might drool in front of me imagining wearing it." Hotaru said seductively.

"AND I HATE IT" Hotaru added icily which caused them to all sweatdrop.

"Ne, Aoi chan. The doctor said you have a heart disease and it's already in the 3rd stage. From now on, You must not..scratch that….NEVER do household chores okay? Leave it to me" Mikan said.

"Okay Mikan nee. Just don't be to worried and never tire too much okay?" Aoi said.

"Hai hai Aoi chan." Mikan said.

"Everyone. Please leave now. The patient needs to sleep" the nurse said.

"Ja Aoi chan! Take care okay! Oyasuminasai" they said as they bid farewell.

"Hai Minna san. Oyasuminasai, Jan ne!" Aoi replied as she went to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

"Natsume kun, We will visit Aoi chan later right?" Mikan asked Natsume for the 1111th time.

"Hai" Natsume kun answered for the 1111th time too.

"Will you shut up baka?" Youichi said for the 1111th time too.

-sigh- the three of them said.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _(a/n: ang sabi ng jeep. Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. Haha! Just a song from the Philippines. Haha)

"You-chan, the bus has arrived. Take care at school!" Mikan said as he handed Youichi's lunchbox.

"I'm a 2nd grader in High School Mikan onee. I'm not a baby anymore" says Youichi as he entered the bus.

"Natsume kun. Why don't we go to our house? You haven't met Mom yet and I want to introduce you as my boyfriend." Mikan requested hoping for a positive answer from Natsume.

"Whatever" Natsume dully said. "YATTA!!" Says a very Joyful Mikan as they went to the car and go to Mikan's house.

**AT THE SAKURA RESIDENCE**

"Mom! I'm home!" shouted a very excited Mikan.

"Dear Mi-chan! Why so early?!" Yuka said as she opened the door.

When Yuka opened the door, She was surprised to see Mikan and a TERRIBLY AWFULLY SUPER DUPER GORGEOUS NATSUME HYUUGA!!

"Mi-chan, who's this terribly awfully super duper gorgeous young man?" Yuka asked with sparkles on her eyes.

Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped at Yuka's reaction. But what reaction will she be if she knew their relationship?

"Well, Mom, this is Hyuuga Natsume kun. My boss a-" Mikan was cut off when Yuka insisted that they must enter the house first.

Natsume and Mikan sat on the couch while Yuka sat across them.

"So you're Mi-chan's boss?" Yuka asked.

"Mom-"

"Don't interrupt dear, I'm asking a few questions to your boss"

"But mom"

"A a ah, that's rude"

"MOM! Justletmeinterruptbecauseyouinterruptedmethefirst" Mikan said so fast.

"What?" Yuka asked.

"Mom, Natsume isn't just my boss. He's also my boyfriend"Mikan said as Natsume slipped his hand to her hand and held it tight.

Yuka stood there in shock.

"Boyfriend?!" Yuka shouted

"Gomenasai Mom, But we really love each other" Mikan said.

"Mi-chan"

"I'm really sorry mom but there's no way you could break us up"

"Mi chan"

"Mom, Please don't vanish me, I love you but I love Natsume too"

"MI-CHAN!!"

"What?" Mikan asked confused.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU PICKED A PERFECT GUY FOR YOU!" Yuka squealed in delight.

"YATTA!" both mother and daughter shouted as they embraced each other.Natsume could only sweatdrop at the weird reactions they both have.

'_Like mother like daughter'_ Natsume thought.

"Mi-chan, does he know?" Yuka whispered to Mikan.

"Iie" Mikan said.

"Planning to tell him?"

"Soon. But I'm not yet ready"

"You can do it Mikan Sakura!" Yuka said.

"Hai!"

'_What are those idiot's talking about?'_ Natsume thought

"Mom, we better go. I just insisted Natsume to come here to introduce you to him." Mikan said.

"Ok ja! And Natsume take good care of my daughter and accept her whatever happens okay or I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Yuka shouted at the young couple.

"Even if she will transform into a pig or she is the most iditic girl in the world, I'll still love her no matter what!" Natsume shouted back to Yuka which made Yuka sigh reminiscing the good times on her own lovelife with Mikan's father and Mikan pout.

"Ne Natsume kun, Let's Go at the church and pray for Aoi chan's health" Mikaninsisted Natsume and Natsume answered a simple 'whatever' to the young idiot.

When they reached the church, they occupied the front seats and kneeled.

"Kami sama, please take care of Aoi. If there's anything I could do to make her life longer, please give me a sign on what I could do" Mikan prayed in her thoughts.

"Kami sama, please help Aoi, please also help me know what is Mikan hiding. I can feel she's hiding a very important thing to me. Please help us all" Natsume prayed in his thoughts.

"Natsume, you know what? This Church is small but it's very beautiful in the inside." Mikan suddenly said to Natsume as she sat. Natsume sat too.

"Really? Are you just telling that to at least compliment the church or what?" Natsume teased.

"Of course I'm telling the truth, I would never lie if I am here in front of the God." Mikan said.

"Mikan, Do you have a disease?" Natsume suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I said if you have a disease"

"Why ask?"

"You said you would never lie if you were infront of the God so tell me the truth, Do you have a disease Mikan?" Natsume asked a little irritated.

Mikan went pale. Then her luck is just on the way.

"Natsume kun, I suddenly felt hungry, let's go!" Mikan said as she dashed off outside the church even before Natsume could hold her wrist. Natsume had no choice but to follow Mikan.

Mikan bought some candy and ate it while Natsume went to the car and started the engine waiting for Mikan.

When Mikan entered, Natsume's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Natsume asked.

"**Hi It's Serina. You need to go to the hospital, the doctor wants to talk to you urgent"** Serina said.

"Hai, we're going there now" Natsume said as he hung up and drove off.

"Where will we go?" asked Mikan.

"To the hospital, the doc needs us urgent" Natsume calmy explained as they sped off to the hospital. When they reached there, they immediately called the doctor.

"What is it about doctor?" Natsume asked.

"It's about Ms. Hyuuga Sir Hyuuga. She lost another amount of blood and she needs more blood to live. She has a chance to live if we give her 3 bags of blood. Last night it was only a half bag of blood which is not enough.The loss of blood caused Aoi's heart to beat so fast. If her heart continue to beat that fast for about an hour, her heart might explode." The doctor explained.

"What blood type does she have doctor?" Natsume asked.

"Type A" The doctor said.

"You don't have stock sir?"

"iie, gomenasai"

'_Just like Mom, no wonder she has heart disease'_ Natsume thought.

"I'm type B, Youichi's type B. Is there any way? Natsume said a little panicked.

"Yes Natsume, I'm type A" said the left out Mikan.

"Are you sure Miss. If you lose a lot of blood you might faint and never wake up again" the doctor said.

"If it's for Aoi yes" Mikan said sure.

"No you won't. Doctor isn't there any donors?" Natsume said

"Gomen sir, Iie" the doctor said.

"Are you really sure Mikan?" Natsume asked assuring.

"Hai Natsume kun" Mikan said as she embraced Natsume which Natsume embraced back.

Mikan knows the consequences if she do this but It's for the sake of Aoi. So she's ready of what might happen. The doctor took a blood sample for Mikan reassuring that her blood type is really type A then they proceeded to the room of Aoi.

The doctor got 1 bag of blood in Mikan then Transferred it to Aoi. The doctor took another bag of blood from Mikan and again gave it to Aoi. Then the doctor took the last bag of blood from Mikan then Mikan fainted.

Dr. Subaru who was happening to pass by the glass walled room where the blood transfer is held, happened to see that Mikan was the donor. He immediately interrupted the surgery.

"Stop this this instant! Idiots, the donor of the blood happens to have heart disease. If she lost a lot of blood she'll die idiots!" Dr. Subaru said but he was too late. 3 bags of blood was already gone from Mikan Sakura's body and they just cannot transfer back Mikan's blood back to her again. Natsume hearing this

"WHAT?!" Natsume shouted.

"You're hearing me right. I'm Mikan's doctor, Dr. Subaru, and she has a heart disease. We're too late. She already lost a big amount of blood in her" Dr. Subaru said gloomily.

"What? Mikan, why didn't you tell me?-embraces tightly Mikan's body-Why?" then an unexpected 'thing' suddenly popped out. A TEARDROP.Then more became to flow from Natsume's eyes.

"Huh? Wh-what happened?" says Aoi who apparently, woke up.

Then she looked around and saw a crying Natsume who's holding a pale Mikan in his arms.

_Natsume cry + Mikan pale Mikan….dead_

"What happened to Onee chan?" Aoi said as a teardrop flowed from her eye.

"Ms. Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura donated blood in order for you to live, but it happens that Ms. Sakura also have heart disease so she suffers the same like you. She had lots a big amount of blood and…she didn't make it" Aoi's doctor said.

"No, this happened, all because of me" says a sobbing Aoi.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**GOMEN EVERYBODY!**

**THIS IS A VERY SAD CHAPTER**

**BUT THIS ISN'T THE ENDING I TELL YOU!**

**THERE'S MORE!!**

**WAA!! R&R!!**

**OMG, MIKAN…DIED**


	10. My heart will go on and on

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**WAA! THE...LAST...CHAPTER?**

**MY 1ST STORY HAS COME TO IT'S END! WAAA**

**(CRIES TEARS OF JOY)**

**SNIFF SNIFF WELL...PLEASE...ENJOY**

**R&R!!**

**CHAPTER 10: MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON**

"Natsume onii...gomenasai...It's all because...of...me" Aoi said to her Crying brother.

Natsume turned his head to look at Aoi then hugged her.

"I'm...happy...you're...alive...Aoi...Don't...blame yourself"Natsume whispered to Aoi.

"But still...she's dead" Aoi said sadly.

"No...she will always stay with us Aoi...She loves us and will never leave us" Natsume explained to Aoi.

Natsume was really happy that Aoi's alive but he is terribly sad because the love of his life is dead.Footsteps was heard.

"Onii chan! Onee chan!" Youichi shouted while looking at the pale Mikan lying on the bed.

"Onee chan" Youichi murmured silently and embraced Mikan's body.

Then Natsume and Aoi went to Mikan's body and embraced it too.

"I'm sorry" Aoi said to the pale body.

"Ahem, sorry to say this but, we must get the body of Ms. Sakura to a room." the doctor of Aoi said while sobbing a little.

Dr. Subaru carried the dead body to a room where they put a white blanket in Mikan's body to cover it.

Natsume, Aoi and Youichi stayed beside the body of Mikan.

A little while later

_BAM_

"Where's Mi-chan? Where's my baby?" Yuka said as she saw a bed with a white balnket covering something under it. Ruka, Hotaru and Dr. Subaru was behind Yuka.

Yuka slowly went towards the bed while Natsume and Aoi gave way to the lady. When Yuka reached the bed, she slowly opened the blanket showing a brunette head, She continued to open it then she screamed.

"MI-CHAN! WHY?! WHY?! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE YOUR FATHER DID!" Yuka screamed as she cried and cried while Hotaru tried to calm down Yuka but she also cried.Ruka tried to calm them down. But Ruka didn't show any emotion towards the dead body, instead he smiled sincerely but a little down smile.

**AFTER 2 DAYS**

Mikan was lying on a white coffin with angels around it. Her hair was tied in pigtails and she has make up which made her look alive.

Natsume didn't leave his post infront of Mikan's coffin. He stared at Mikan's beauty. But he can't help crying. He really stared at Mikan and noticed that she died, smiling. Smiling that trademark smile of hers which he liked so much about her besides her beauty and innocence.

Aoi can't even look at Mikan's dead body becuase she still guilty about what happened. She was happy that she was alive but her sadness conquers her emotions more. She don't even eat nor sleep.

Yuka can't help look at Mikan's photo since she don't like seeing her daughter's dead body.

Youichi tried to calm down Aoi and said"Aoi nee chan, Mikan will always be there-points to her heart-" "Youichi kun, Arigatou Gozaimasu" Aoi said as she embraced her brother lightly which Youichi embraced back.

Hotaru was very sad that her bestfriend is dead. Not to mention that she was the bride's maid in Hotaru's wedding. She was having thoughts if she will postpone their wedding or not which Ruka always said "Believe me, Mikan will attend our wedding" which Hotaru thought silly.

Days have passed and Mikan's funeral has come. Natsume didn't even go near or nither look at Mikan's funeral. He just stayed at his car looking at the window. He can't help reminiscingthe times they have been together even though it's just 3 days. Her sunny smile,and everything about her.

Butnot only Natsume wasn't in the funeral, but also Ruka.

**AT RUKA**

"I'll miss you onee chan" Ruka said to a blonde girl.

"I'll miss you too Ruka kun, but don't worry, we'll see each other soon" the girl said.

"You have done a great job here, I'm proud of you sis" Ruka said.

"You too Ruka kun, Well, I'm really sorry that I can't attend your wedding with your _princess(1)_" the girl said.

"Yeah, But anyway, atleast your _princess(2)_ will be happy for the rest of her life, since you defeated _his(3)_ plan." Ruka said.

"Hai hai Ruka kun, well, See you soon" the girl said.

"Hai Onee chan!"

**AFTER THE FUNERAL, AT THE SAKURA RESIDENCE**

Yuka was cleaning Mikan's stuff and looking at her photos. Oh how much she miss her daughter.

Then Natsume came to a visit.

"Natsume kun, How good of you to visit. I was just looking at Mikan chan's stuff. Do you want to see her stuff?" Yuka asked Natsume

"Yes Mrs. Sakura" Natsume answered.

"Please don't call me Mrs. Sakura, call me mother, since Mikan loves you so much and I know that you love her too" Yuka said to Natsume.

"Yes, Mother" Natsume replied as they went inside Mikan's room.

Natsume looked at Mikan's things, he couldn't help but sob. Yuka understood him and left him in her room.

Natsume looked at Mikan's cabinet and saw her panties. How he miss teasing Mikan Polka dots or Strawberries.

He continued on looking at her things as he saw Mikan's photo albums. When Mikan was a child. There was a picture of Mikan in a strawberry mascot which he giggled a little. After looking at all the pictures, His attention was turned to a jewelrycase.

When he opened it, he saw a necklace with a glittery heart pendant. He clutched it close to his heart and said " Oh how I wish you were alive now, meet you like the same time I met you before, treasured the memories we have together, I wish you hadn't have heart disease" Natsume said silently as a teardrop went down his cheeks and dropped to the heart pendant.

Then suddenly, Mikan's room became white and has a big light almost blinding Natsume.

'_BANG'_

"Itai" Mikan said as she rubbed her sore head. She quickly stood up and said "Gomenasai!" she almost shouted. _'Wait a minute, I'm alive? This seems familiar, could it be?'_ Mikan thought as she turned her head looking who she bumped to.

He saw a raven haired boy with crimson eyes staring at her eyes. He was dripped with mocha and HE WAS SMILING!!

"Na-Na-Na-Na-NATSUME?! I'm alive?! Kyaaa!" Mikan screamed as she embraced Natsume.

Unexpected, Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips (a/n:hello?! you're both on the ground, lying on that dirty floor and you're kissing? Well, I understand you cries tears of joy).

They stayed in that for 1 minute then they broke apart.

"You're alive Mikan?! MIKAN!" Natsume shouted as he helped Mikan stand up.

"But how?" Mikan said.

"All I remember was wishing that you were alive" Natsume said.

"Nevermind that, I'm so happy you're alive Mikan!And I see you're also wearing Polka dots" Natsume smirked.

"HYUUUUGAAAAA HEEENTAIIIIIIIIII!!" Mikan screamed as they go to Natsume's car and headed to Mikan's house.

**AFTER A MONTH**

Ruka was in the altar waiting for his bride to be. Natsume was beside him. "Good luck Ruka" Natsume whispered to Ruka. "Thanks Natsume" Ruka said back.

A little while later, The church's piano started playing and one by one the guests entered.

(a/n: okay, I was once a flower girl, but I'm afraid I kinda forgot which goes first do just bear with my imaginaton)

3 young girls who were carrying baskets of roses entered while throwing petals around where they walk. They were wearing a lilac dress with a big Black ribbon behind.

Then Youichi entered wearing a tux? (a/n: what do they call that again?) He was holding a small pillow containing 2 rings in it. Indeed, he was the ring bearer.

Then Aoi entered wearing a long lilac gown with glitters around it. it was sleeveless and her hair was curled.

Then Mikan entered wearing the same gown as Aoi but her hair was tied in 2 pigtails. But her pigtails was curled and puffed.

Then in enters the bride which...Ruka drooled.Hotaru was wearing a lavender gown. It was a like a tube top and made fro silk then on the lower part, the gown was puffed circle which made her look like a princess. She has a crown with the long-cloth-thingy-that-brides-wear.

**SKIP TO THE GOOD PART**

"Imai Hotaru chan, Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in death and life and in Idiots and geniuses?" the priest said which made the bride and the groom sweatdrop.

"Hai" Hotaru dully said as the priest continued.

"Nogi Ruka kun, Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, in death and life and in baka cannons and rabbits?" the priest said as they sweatdropped once again.

"With my whole heart, Of course I do" Ruka said while smiling sincerely.

"You may put the rings and kiss the bride" the priest said as Ruka and Hotaru exchanged rings and kissed each other.

**OUTSIDE THE CHURCH**

Hotaru was about to throw her boquet of flowers. When she threw it, the one who got it is Mikan.

(a/n: I have heard this before that if you get the flowers that the bride throws, you will be the next to be married)

Mikan was so happy spacng out imagining her own wedding with Natsume when...

**BAKABAKABAKA**

"Hotaru chaaaaan!!" Mikan shouted playfully as they laughed."

**AT THE PENDANT OF FATE**

The place was very clean. There were no jewelries anymore and it is closed. The owner of the shop took a last inspection inside the room and saw a piece of paper lying on the floor

**Heart of a million Possibilities**

**necklace**

**color:red**

**glittered**

**When you have a wish, even an impossible wish, It will come true as long as a sincere teardrop falls in the pendant**

"-sigh- I'm happy for you Sakura Mikan. Ruka, my brother, I'll miss you. Well, my job here in earth is done" Serina said as she transformed in to an angel walking to a path of light that leads to heaven.

**AT MIKAN HOTARU RUKA AND NATSUME**

They were in a chapel, looking at the beautiful statues of angels there.

"This is St. Serina, the angel of possibilities and protection. The brother of a human being. She has long blonde hair and mesmerizing eyes. She's very mysterious and kind." Ruka said while smiling at the statue.

"When Natsume and Mikan heard and saw that statue, Mikan and Natsume exchanged confused glances thinking "Do we know her?"

**END OF CHAPTER 10 OR SHOULD I SAY...END OF STORY!!**

**NOO!!**

**BUT..WELL..I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**R&R!**

**I KNOW THE ENDING'S NOT THAT GOOD BUT IT IS VERY GOOD. FOR ME ATLEAST. T.T**


	11. Author's note

If you noticed that there were numbers between Ruka and Serina's conversation..

Here's what it meant

(1) means Hotaru.

(2) means Mikan.

(3) means the DEVIL!!WAHAHA

You see, Ruka and Serina re siblings and they are GUARDIAN ANGELS!

Also saints

That's all!

REVIEW!!

HAHA

(note: read this if only ur finished reading the whole story)

Special thanks to:

MY DEAR REVIEWERS

THE ONES WHO ALERTED THIS STORY

THE ONES WHO LIKED THIS STORY AND MADE IT THEIR FAVORITE

THE ONES WHO OPENED IT AND READ IT

AND

THE SPECIAL PARTICIPATION OF SERINA SENSEI! YATTA!


	12. Epilogue

**I THINK IT'S SHORT AND I JUST WANT TO ADD AN EPILOGUE**

**SO HERE, HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**

**CHAPTER 11:EPILOGUE (IT'S STARTS ALL OVER AGAIN)**

_'Must be a coincidence'_Mikan and Natsume thought at the same time.

"What?" Ruka asked a little smirking when he saw the curious faces of his bestfriends.

"What what?" Mikan said putting an innocent look at her face.

"Nandemonai" Ruka just let them be confused.

"So, Are you excited for your wedding Mikan? Natsume?" Hotaru asked with that emotionless face of hers.

"You bet we are!" Mikan happily screamed which recieved a..

**BAKABAKA**

"Sheesh Mikan, We're in a chapel for heaven's sake! Don't scream inside the chapel!"Hotaru said a little loud but still puts that emotionless mask of hers.

"Mou Hotaru chan" Mikan said as she rubbed her sore head. "Well, let's get going,It's night already and you're gonna have a big day tomorrow"Ruka suggested as they all nod. Natsume and Mikan parted on their own ways while Ruka and Hotaru were gonna have their 'dinner date'.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"wahahahahaha" cried a very sad Mikan. "Stop crying baka, You'll look ugly on your wedding!" Hotaru scolded.

"But I'm NERVOUS!! What if Natsume says I don't, or he will not slip the ring to my ring finger? What if he doesn't come?!"shouted a very terrified Mikan.

"Baka, Who made you alive?"

"Natsume"

"And why is that?"

"Because he loved me"

"Then stop Crying! Ooh, why did I accepted your offer being the brides maid?"

"Because you're my bestfriend Hotaru chan!" Mikan pouted as Hotaru smiled. "Okay, change to you wedding gown now, I already finished your make up and hairstyle." Hotaru said as Mikan looked at the mirror. Good thing she was crying without tears or her make up will be ruined and she will have another headache. (Because of the Baka gun)

"Hotaru chan it's soo great!!" Mikan screamed. She has her hair tied in a messy ponytail while some strands of her waves are in the sides of her cheeks creating a great effect.

"Of course I did it" Hotaru said as Mikan went on to put her wedding gown. It was an angelic pink tube top gown with long transparent angelic pink gloves. Her sandals is a baby pink high heeled sandals with long ribbons that goes around her legs.She looks more likje going in a ballet than a wedding. The difference is, The lower part of the gown is short at the front but in the back it's very long. Her belo is very long too.

"Mikan you look great" Hotaru complimented still with her emotionless mask on. "You too Hotaru chan!" Mikan complimented becuase Hotaru was wearing a long halter angelic pink gown. She has the cloth that goes around her arms.She has her hair clipped with a rose.

"Let's go now! We might be late" Hotaru said as they went to the LIMOUSINE, The WHITE LIMOUSINE to ride to go to the chapel.

**AT THE CHAPEL.**

Natsume is already waiting at the altar.Ruka was beside him since he was the best man.

"Natsume, aren't you worried that Mikan might be late?" Ruka asked looking at the time. "Don't worry, Even she will be late,This wedding will go on and I'm sure she and Hotaru is already in the limousine I hired" Natsume said as Ruka smiled.

Then the Chapel's organ started playing then one by one the guests entered.

**SKIP TO THE GOOD PART**

"Sakura Mikan,Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in death and life and in Hearts and diseases?"the priest said which made everybody sweatdrop.

"It's that priest again" Ruka whispered to Hotaru. "I know" Hotaru whispered back.

"I don't want to say no" Mikan said as she smiled.

"Hyuuga Natsume,Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, in death and life and in fangirls and problems?" the priest said as they, well, as expected, sweatdrop.

"Hn" Natsume said but Mikan stepped on Natsume's foot (take note: her sandals was high heels!) "Itai, Alright! Alright! Yeah yeah." Natsume said as Mikan smiled.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride" The priest said as Natsume hurriedly gripped Mikan's shoulders and pulled her to a kiss which Mikan happily kissed back. The fangirls who were their guests cried bucket of tears. Their kiss was so passionate that Aoi unconsciously covered Youichi's eyes which Youichi struggled to get out from Aoi's grasp.

**NOW, AT THE BOQUET OF FLOWERS THROWING PART**

"Get ready Minna san!" Mikan said as some of their relatives and the fangirls surrounded Mikan wanting to get the boquet of flowers since they want to marry!!Aoi stood up and joined the circle but somebody held her wrist.

"You're not joining that Hyuuga Aoi" Natsume said as Aoi pouted. "Why?" Aoi asked.

"You can't marry yet, Finish your studies first." Natsume said. Aoi pouted and went back to her seat.

"Here I go!" Mikan turned around to throw the boquet of flowers, It was in a slow mo mode. It flew, flew until it reached someone's lap. It was AOI!

"I didn't join!" Aoi said while holding the boquet of flowers. Everyone has their eyes in a cricle.Natsume just shrugged the thought that getting the boquet of flowers means the next to wed.

Their wedding theme song was: My heart will go on.

**AFTER 4 YEARS.**

"Just a little more Mikan! You can do it!" Natsume encouraged while holding Mikan's hands. Mikan was now giving birth to their new family member. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Mikan screamed as the baby got out from her and cried.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, It's a girl!"Dr. Subaru said as they smiled and Mikan dozed off. Natsume looked at the bloodstained baby.

**after a week**

"She's so cuute!" Mikan cooed as she held her baby Ezella Hyuuga.She has raven hair and crimson eyes, Just like Natsume.

"Cyuwt bahbah(cute baby)" Senichi Nogi, Hotaru and Ruka's son said. He's 1 year old.

"Aww, Senichi kun, You can talk!" Mikan cooed at the blonde haired and purple eyed boy. (kinda like Narumi! But Senichi is much more handsome! He has the looks of an angel)

"Onty Miyan(Auntie Mikan)" Senichi said to Mikan as he caressed Bay Ezella's cheeks.

"Hotaru, Ruka, I'm very happy you came to visit me!" Mikan said to her friends and Natsume was beside her smiling at Ezella and Senichi. Natsume was a little stupid looking the way he plays with the kids since he's not used to it. "Uh, Say Dada" Natsume said to Ezella while softly shaking her hand.

"oohhwaaaaaaa"Ezella cried. "Aww, Natsume, you made her cry!"Mikan teased Natsume. "I just said to her that say Dada" Natsume said with a chibi face."They all laughed but they noticed Ezella's heavy breathing. "Hotaru! call Dr. Subaru!" Mikan shouted worriedly as Hotaru ran to his brother's office, A little while later, Dr. Subaru came in.

He came clsoer to the baby and checked on him, a little while later "Mikan, Natsume, Ezella has a disease, Heart disease, She inherited it from you Mikan chan" Dr. Subaru said sadly.

Mikan then bursted crying...Natsume was teary eyed...Ruka was shocked...Hotaru was sad...Senichi was however..smiling. Talk about innocent minds.

**END OF THE STORY.**

**I THINK I JUST MADE A MY HEART WILL GO ON 2! MY GOODNESS! WELL, THAT WOULD BE PUBLISHED AFTER DISABLED LOVE MAYBE? HAHAHA! SO LONG BUT, WHATEVER, PLEASE TELL ME IF I WILL CONTINUE MAKING MY HEART WILL GO ON 2 OKAY? THANK YOU..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
